


It's Hard Burying Both Your Spouses, But Someone's Gotta Do It.

by ASnazzySweater



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnazzySweater/pseuds/ASnazzySweater
Summary: Michael cries over the Fallen, The fallen he happened to marry so many years ago.





	It's Hard Burying Both Your Spouses, But Someone's Gotta Do It.

Burying one spouse is hard enough, but both of them is just plain cruel. 

The rain was cold and plummeted down on Michael’s frame, he pondered this fate on his knees in front of this double grave. Gavin’s body was bent and broken and bits and pieces of Lindsay were missing but, they looked so beautiful to him, broken, yet beautiful. The tree covered them just enough so the harsh rain wouldn’t touch their delicate bodies, they had become Michael’s life and now, they would provide for this young oak tree. 

As Michael sighed, he began to pick up flowers, placing them down on his spouses. He hummed to himself quietly, a song sang by friends for many years, when they were still alive.

“ When we arrive, sons and daughters, we’ll make our homes on the waters,” he muttered. 

The blood on Lindsay's fingertips painted the streams as he slipped the white rose into her hand with a swift movement he did the same to Gavin, it was hard though, every movement made Gavin creak and crack, Michael didn’t even have time to process their deaths, Gavin dying a little over 2 days after her. Michael, already, was not one for emotions, only crying a few times in his life, one of those times being their wedding night, although he was not one for emotions. He was never Emotionally and Mentally tapped out as he was now. 

He didn’t even notice Gavin was bleeding all over the casket, until just now.

“Oh, god, fucking-” he looks everywhere for fabric to wipe him and Lindsay off, before ripping off parts of his pants. “It’s your funeral you two, try not to look like shit. Especially you, Boi.” He wiped everything down best he could before sighing and leaning on his sword. 

“We’ll make our house aluminum, we’ll fill our mouths with cinnamon.” these tears didn’t seem to stop as his voice faltered, his body started to shake as he sobbed, broken like a dam, the water wouldn’t stop falling from his body. “I’m so sorry, I’m so FUCKING sorry,” he said looking down at the two. “I Should’ve been there, I saw him fall and I heard you scream for help, I should’ve helped, but I was too late, it’s...too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of Fanart by fahchaus! they made it a little bit ago and it B R O K E my heart so I decided to break some hearts too! hope you enjoyed! :>


End file.
